Shattered
by btrstories
Summary: "This is all my fault Logan...I should be in that stupid coffin! Not you..." Cargan slash! One-shot. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I had this great idea when I heard the song by Trading Yesterday(I heard it a long time ago, I just didn't have this account on here yet, soo yeppers.) and when saw a video on Logan/Selena/Demi, but this is Cargan. I love Cargan! Their cute! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the song by Trading Yesterday.**

**Warning: You may need tissues for this. It even made _me_ sad, so it was tough writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shattered<em>**

Two weeks ago, Big Time Rush lost one of the band members that meant a lot to everyone. Logan Mitchell. He was the smart one. The one who would keep the band out of trouble when Kendall wasn't around or something. He was the bright one, the one who _seemed_ like he didn't have any swagger. But once in a while, he would bring some swagger, even though James would feel woozy or something.

Who knew if people used to bully him. Who knew if they thought he was the biggest nerd or dork of the school. Even if he _was_ bullied, his friends would always be with him to help him or protect him. Their friendship was like a brick wall as people said, but I guess friendship haves to end sometimes.

''This is all my fault Logan!'' Carlos yelled, starting to tear up.

Days come and go. Years come and go. Friends, come and go...

''Carlos, please...'' Kendall started, trying to pull Carlos away from where Logan was buried.''He's in a better place, remember?''

''Not if I can't _see_ him anymore!''

Logan just needed to be taken home. Or, to a better place.

''But why him? Why did God have to take him so fast?''

Sometimes we lose what we are. Sometimes were silent...sometimes, our hearts are broken.

We cry so much, that we don't even have enough tears left in us. We feel pain so much, that we don't even_ feel_ the pain anymore.

''_I_ should be in that stupid coffin! Not him...Take _me_ God.''

We start losing so many important things, that we don't even feel like we need to live anymore.

''Carlos, don't say that...'' James said, putting one hand in the latino's shoulder.

''I just can't stand this...'' Carlos whispered, as a tear streamed down his cheek.

_Love is lost...but hope remains..._

2 weeks earlier: 4:58pm.

Logan came into the apartment, and went over to Kendall, who was in the orange couch, watching TV.''Hey, where's Carlos?''

''At the pool.'' Kendall said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

''Okay, thanks.'' Logan quickly got off the couch, and ran down to the lobby.

''Whoa! What's the rush?'' James asked, stopping Logan form running so fast.

''I'm gonna surprise Carlos!'' Logan yelled, excitedly.

''Fine, he's right over there talking to Stephanie.''

''Cool, thanks buddy!'' Logan patted James on the back, as he grabbed a flower, and ran to the pool with a big smile. Then, his smile faded away, once he saw what was happening right in front of him. Right then, he dropped the flower slowly to the ground.

''L-Logan? No, no, Logan...'' Carlos got up from his chair, and went over to Logan.''Please, i-it's not what you think!''

''Oh, so you were just in your chair all happy, but suddenly, your lips went over to Stephanie's!''

''Logie-''

''Shut up! Just, shut up!'' Logan yelled, as he just ran away from the pool.

_Let me go...and I will run..._

''Oh my gosh, Logan!'' Carlos yelled, running after Logan. He ran all the way to the apartment, and saw James and Kendall together in the couch.''You guys seen Logan?''

''I thought he was making out with you.'' James said.

''Not funny dude. Ugh, I have to find him! Where could he be?''

* * *

><p><span>8:46pm.<span>

Logan was walking all over the streets. He didn't even know where he was going, but he knew, that if he got lost, he wouldn't even care.

_I can't understand, why my heart is so broken...rejecting your love...without, love gone wrong..._

He had his hands in his jean pocket's, and it was getting pretty chilly outside. But he just kept walking. He never answered his phone calls. Mostly if they were from Carlos.

He thought he loved Carlos from the start, but Carlos probably never cared.

Logan grabbed on to his hair, while sobbing. He couldn't get his mind off Carlos. All he could see, and think about...was Carlos.

He then walked right across the street, but he stopped in the middle of it. It started to rain, but he didn't care either...

_Take me home...shattered one's..._

Logan looked to his right, and saw the bright light's of a truck.

_All I know, is that the end's beginning..._

_Who I am, from the start..._

* * *

><p>''Where is he!'' Carlos yelled, running into the hospital with Kendall, James, Katie and Mrs. Knight. Then, they ran to a lady in the middle of the first floor.''Uh, Logan Mitchell?''<p>

''Um-''

''Hurry up lady!''

''Carlos! Chill!'' James yelled.

''Sorry...''

''3rd floor, room 365.''

''Thanks!'' They all said, as they ran to the elevator that took them to the 3rd floor.

When they got there, they ran to look for room 365 like the lady told them. But, a doctor stopped them.''Whoa! No running please.''

''Doctor, were here for Logan Mitchell...'' Mrs. Knight said, as the doctor checked his clipboard. Then, he looked up, to see everyone's sad and worried faces.

''I am so sorry...'' Right then, Carlos started to tear up, as James gave him a brotherly hug.''But...he was run over by a truck that cost him his life...He, lost a lot of blood, and we couldn't save him...''

_Lifeless words, carry on..._

_But I will not be silent..._

_All this time, sent in vain...Wasted years, wasted gain._

_All is lost, hope remains..._

_And this wars not over_

They all saw Logan being taken away in a hospital's bed, but his whole body was covered with the bed covers.

''Logan...'' Carlos whispered.

* * *

><p>Everyone from the PalmWoods, was gathered in the cemetery for Logan's funeral a few days later. No one talked. Everyone was sad. But a lot of them cried.<p>

_'I'm so sorry Logie...'_ Carlos thought.

_There's a light, there's a sun._

_Taking all, shattered ones._

_To the place we belong..._

_And his love, will conquer all..._

At the Palm Woods after funeral:

''Hey Carlos?'' James asked.

''You okay buddy?'' Kendall asked, closing the door to the apartment. They both saw Carlos walk over to the kitchen counter, so Kendall started walking over to him, but James stopped him, after he saw Carlos throw everything off the counter. He then put his hands in his hair, as he walked over to the drawer next to the sink.''No, no Carlos.'' Kendall said.

''I'll do it, _I_ deserve to die! Not, Logan...''

''Carlos, listen to us...please, put the knife down. You don't know what your doing...'' James said, letting his hand out. But Carlos closed his eyes, and started sobbing, as he cut himself in his wrist.''No!''

Present day:

''It'll be alright Carlos...'' Kendall told Carlos, who was sitting on the ground.

''He's still watching over you. Like he always did when you were gonna get in trouble...'' James said.

''But, he went to heaven, hating me...''

Right then, Kendall and James looked at each other.

''And, I never even got to tell him how much I loved him...''

''Tell him right now...'' Kendall said.''He's listening...''

''C-can I be alone guys?''

''Of course buddy, we'll wait in the car...'' James said, as he and Kendall left Carlos alone.

''Listen Logie...I know, that...your mad of what you saw a few days ago. But, Stephanie kissed _me_...please, you have to believe me, you know I can't lie to you...and, I was never faking about liking you...'' Carlos then put his hand in his face.''I love you...please, don't hate me. If your gone, I won't ever sleep, thinking that you hate me...Please...'' He put his head down, and felt the breeze.''And, how about...we meet up? Back in Minnesota? You promise to be there? 'Cause I definitely promise to be there...'' Carlos stood up.

**_Logan Mitchell. 1989-2011. He will be dear missed._**

''Bye...'' Carlos said, as he put his hands in his pockets, and turned around. And right then, he saw a figure pass right in front of him. He looked up at the sky, and smiled. Then, he started walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone can do a trailer or a video on this in youtube or something, it would be great :)**

**I heard the song in a video, but it showed like the short version, or just the chorus part. And t****he lyrics shown here, are not in the order they appear in the song.**

**And I put the year Logan was REALLY born in. I didn't want to do any math. lol.**

**Tell me if this should be rated K+ or just T like I kept it.**

**How was it? Tell me in a review! Please don't be mean.**


End file.
